


Kanaya explains the situation

by tomcollins



Series: Apartmentstuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcollins/pseuds/tomcollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Kanaya to explain the workings of apartmentstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya explains the situation

Hello dear readers, my name is Kanaya Maryam and the purpose of this particular conversation is to tell you about the situation that us, meaning both the remaining trolls and the humans, have found ourselves.  Rest assured that this will not be completely boring, I will pepper this chat with all the latest gossip, of which I will have to constrain myself around as I could probably ramble for hours about such topics.

I think that first I should tell you how we all wound up here on earth. Well, that is an interesting question as none of us really know. One day we just turned up in a train station with no memories of how we wound up in such a place.  Dave and Rose, being the only ones who knew their earth geography and weren’t panicking, managed to figure out where we were and where we could go. We ended up in a quite small town here in the United States. I’m still not sure on earth geography so I can’t tell you were this town is located, relative to any major cities. In this town, rose managed to convince a man to give us a whole apartment complex. Now… by convince I of course mean force with magic. Alongside these apartments we managed to obtain a house right next door that is similar to a “frat house”.  The ecto-parents/children of John and the rest claimed this house. None of us complained.  This left the apartments.

The apartment complex is five stories, with one apartment and hall on each floor. Under this complex there is a small basement that is, strangely, only accessible through the large vents.  The first floor was allocated to Terezi, to save from the inconvenience of using the elevator. Terezi has an irrational fear of elevators. The second floor holds Aradia and Sollux, who now seem to be together. They’re often out though so it is slightly uncommon to see them in the apartment. These two are constantly acting all lovely.  Now miss Jade Harley insisted on sharing an apartment with her ecto-sibling John, after a brief argument this ended up being the case. This argument was won by Dave asking the question “Who the hell else would you room with?”  Since this arrangement has been going, the brother-sister pair have not been posing any problems. Reader I must state now that there is absolutely no relationship here.  That would slightly wrong by human standards. The fourth floor apartment belongs to Rose Lalonde and myself, Kanaya. Not much can be said about this arrangement except that it works quite well and both parties very much enjoy each other’s company.  This leaves the top floor to Karkat and Dave, who have, to everyone’s surprise except my own, become a couple.  I shall not dwell on the details of their relationship but it is quite complicated and quite unpredicted.

The location of Mr Makara at this time is still unknown, I have tried consulting Terezi about this measure but she pushed me away, leading me to believe that their kismesitude is still running strong. It shall be noted that I occasionally hear movement in the vents.

Something to note is that the humans on this planet don’t question the presence of us trolls, perhaps the see us as humans as well, or maybe their minds don’t even question the blatantly plain differences between our species such as the horns or grey skin.

Well, dear readers, there are so many questions that are still to be answered but for now, I bid the farewell,

I hope you learn the situation as we do,

Kanaya Maryam


End file.
